A Safer Dance
by i.BlazingSnow
Summary: "Have you ever wondered what life would be like if you could just skip one day of your past? Simply erase it? -Well, I have." Bella's learned to deal with pain ever since Charlie, her father, started blaming her for what happened almost five years ago. Since then, she stopped talking. She doesn't want anyone near her but at the same time she can't seem to resist this new family. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,  
just real quick: Hope you enjoy the first chapter and I'm open for constructive criticism, especially since this is my first published story.  
****Tell me what you like/ don't like.**

**I don't own the characters displayed in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

„Isabella Swan?" The teacher called out my name as she took the roll. I quickly held up my hand but of course she didn't bother looking up. "Not here?" She asked, obviously not caring if I was in her class or not, marking me as absent.

The first day of school's always been the hardest. Though I was at the same school as the year before, Forks High –home of the Spartans –none of the teachers I had this year are familiar with me except for my biology teacher, Mr. Banner.

I sighed, I'd have to go see the teacher after class, tell her that I'd be a nuisance during the semester. "The mute girl.", I bet she'd be the one calling me that all year while taking the roll. It's always been like that, there's always been such a teacher in the last five years. "'s the mute one here?" and usually the other students would laugh about it. But I didn't really care anymore. I cared at first, I hated them and it distressed me to be in school –but to be honest, I started to ignore it, to grow numb and deaf whenever they talked about me in that way. They didn't know a thing about what was going on in my life. I didn't want them to know either.

I was a junior now and I'd be out of high school in a year and a half tops. I'd probably be able to graduate early and then I'd just have to get a scholarship so I could go to a college far, far away from the Washington peninsula.

If I'd been able to endure this during the past five years it shouldn't be a problem to keep it up another year or two.

It had all started once my mom passed away, five years ago, when I was twelve. We'd been on our way to Seattle, my mom wanted me to get a new outfit since I needed "a pretty dress" for my birthday party anyways. I had been going on and on about how I think I should get a new pair of sunglasses too, that my friend Jessica had a really cool pair of glasses, they were big and dark "and oh my god mom, you won't believe it, she looks just like a superstar!" And I went on describing it in full detail, just blabbering and laughing and just being so elated to go shopping with my mother that I couldn't even wait to get there.

But then all of a sudden there was a loud, screeching sound that threatened to make my ears burst and then after a few seconds there was another loud crash.

Later I realized that it was metal crunching with great impact. I felt the car rotate around its own axis and I realized that space just got spare as my legs and side got squished in –and then, suddenly, the car came to a halt. All sound seemed to be drained from the earth's surface as I tried to get a hold on the situation. My heart pumped blood through my body at high speed, the sound of it beating loudly in my ears as my eyes focused on my body. My legs were squished underneath the glove compartment, my right hand jammed between door and seat. I freaked at the sight of it and started crying until I remembered that I wasn't alone in the car.

"Mom!" I chocked out, frantically whipping my head around, ignoring the searing pain in my body. Mom looked much worse than me. I couldn't see her injuries really but I saw the metal around her, her bloody face on the steering wheel, body cramped in an unnatural wavy way. I cried harder, reached out toward her and begged for her to stay with me. Pain started to really register, and what else registered was the smell of blood. I tried to stay conscious but the smell of blood almost always makes me faint, there was no way I could fight it.  
The moment I awoke I knew that she didn't make it. I knew it without them having to tell me, I've never been stupid, nor have I been this naive.

From then on, life had been hell. Not just because my mom was missing, but because Charlie, my dad, blamed me for what happened to her. Because I couldn't shut up and distracted her from driving. I never disagreed; I took his beatings with as much dignity as I could muster, though that's never been much. A part of me believed Charlie… because of that I stopped talking. And maybe I'll never speak to anyone ever again because I'm so used to it by now.

Life's not worth it. Not here, maybe not anywhere.

_Hello,_

_My name is Isabella Swan. I know you've marked me as missing so I just wanted to say that I've actually been here. I'm sitting in the back, next to M. Millington. I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer you this morning, I don't speak._

I gave the teacher the note and waited for a response before quickly walking to my next class. I decided to approach the problem differently this time around. I sat down quickly and wrote a similar note to the one before, saying that I was mute, where I sat and that I was attendant. I gave it to the teacher quickly and went back to my place. I went on like this until biology. It was a real relieve with Mr. Banner. He was actually a really nice teacher. He greeted me with a friendly smile and told me to sit second row. I nodded quickly, not bothering to see who else was in the class because I wouldn't interact with them anyways. Except for Angela, I didn't have any friends. I wouldn't even say Angela was a real friend but she's always been nice to me and sometimes, after ballet, she'd taken me home in her car so I wouldn't have to walk. But I hadn't been to the ballet studio since months now, Charlie didn't approve.

"Oh, uh Bella?" I looked up to see Mr. Molina standing before my table. I looked at him questioningly so he would continue. I was pretty good in communicating with him. "We're going to have three new students starting next week, I'd like to pair one up with you, would that be ok?" I hesitated. How was that supposed to happen? But I didn't want to be rude and really, I think he just asked to be polite, I don't think there was another choice really. So I nodded. "Great! I'll probably mix the class up a bit so be warned, class will go wild." He smiled and winked at me before starting his lesson. Yay, bitch-fight is going to be on, it'll be so much fun! …Not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter.**  
**Thanks to the ones following this story. A teeny-tiny review would be nice? I'd like to know what I can improve.**  
**Anyways, enjoy..**

* * *

Chapter 2

The day has come. School went crazy over the new students. There were five of them, utterly beautiful and utterly to themselves. What a bummer for Lauren and her clique because they were all over them but the siblings obviously held no interest in them. Also, word spread that most of them were in a relationship with each other, except for one guy apparently. There's been a bunch of gossip all day long but I tried to ignore most of it. I didn't hold an interest in new students. It's not like I'd be the one to make them feel welcome. I'm a loner myself.

Biology came and Mr. Banner paired everyone up. While he was working his way through the names I tried to guess which poor soul would be paired up with me. There was a tiny girl, spiky black hair, high pitched voice. Next to her a lanky, shaggy blonde haired boy, obviously her boyfriend and next to them sat a copper haired boy. Medium sized, beautiful –an incarnate Greek god.

I kinda hoped I wouldn't get one of the couple. They'd hate me for separating them. But then I'd have to work with the god itself. _I hate life._

"Jasper Hale, I'm going to ask you to work with the wonderful Miss Swan. And Miss Cullen, you'll work with your brother." To my surprise there was no groaning or protesting, they accepted his decision without complaining. "Ok guys, pair up now, get to know each other or whatever. I'll go ahead and explain what you have to do, then you can switch places." I was pumped. _Oh how I love getting to know new people_. Cough.

Our assignment numero uno was about metamorphosis with some stupid experiments, for numero dos we had to create a family tree as far back as we could but at least back to the early 1900's. It was an ok-assignment, much work but lots to learn.

Then it was time to get together. Jasper moved over to where I sat, sitting down next to me.  
"Hello, my name's Jasper." I was able to detect a slight southern accent while he introduced himself with an almost calming voice. I got nervous though, not knowing how best to introduce myself.

I quickly pointed to the name on my folder, letting him read it before pointing at my chest and then zipping my mouth. He looked confused for a second before understanding dawned on his face.

"You don't speak?" He asked, obviously flabbergasted. I shook my head no for confirmation and pulled out a sheet of paper.

_Sorry Mr. Banner paired you up with me. I'm sure he would agree to pair you up with the other two if I'd ask him to. No problem._

I quickly pushed the paper in front of him and let my hair fall between us as a curtain. I felt embarrassed.

"Oh no, it's not a problem, really. Actually, I know some sign language. My grandpa was mute. Maybe I still know enough for us to communicate, it'll be fun to refresh my knowledge." I looked at him in bewilderment, probably gaping for that matter. I realized this and blushed a deep shade of red. "Come on now, don't give me that look. –So, how old are you?"

'Seventeen' I signed carefully, it was awkward to talk sign language with him. I didn't know how far his knowledge went.

'I'm seventeen also.' He lightly smiled after signing this.

'Nice to meet you.' I replied, quietly wishing for time to pass faster. I had no desire of communicating though this Jasper seemed to be nice –for now. He'd hear rumors soon, realize that I was not worth a second thought and that's when this team work was going to really suck.

"It's nice to meet you too." He said now since I was looking away. "Hey uh... what homeroom are you in?"

'The principles.' From the moment I looked at his face I realized he didn't get it. So I wrote it down. _The principles, Mr. Danzhol. _

"Me and two of my siblings are in that one too. Alice is in it with me and Emmett." I nodded, acknowledging him. We were silent for a while.

_Sorry, I'm not really good at small talk._

"Nothing wrong with being shy." He seemed to assure. "What do you have next?"

'PE, you?'

"AP History. But Alice has PE now too, maybe you could walk her there?"

'I don't think that's such a great idea.' He looked like I insulted him –or maybe his girlfriend? – so I quickly added 'I'm not very well-liked. I'm bad company for newcomers.'

"Why don't they like you?" He asked, confused.

'There are rumors.' I shrugged. 'You'll hear about them, tomorrow at the latest, promise.' I replied sarcastically.

"Well, we couldn't care less, I'm sure. We usually keep to ourselves anyways."

I sighed. 'Sure, if she wants me to I'll walk with her.'

"Hi! I'm Alice, you're Isabella, right? It's all so exciting, isn't it?" Alice squealed as Jasper led me toward her.

_Huh? What in the world is exciting about a biology project? _  
'It's Bella.' I signed after turning to Jasper.

"Oh, you don't speak?" Alice asked immediately. I turned back to her again and shook my head. She grinned widely. "Oh I'm perfect in sign language! I'm so much more advanced at this than Jasper!"

"Hey!" Jasper complained but he didn't really seem bothered by it because he still smiled lightly.

"Anyway! This is Edward, FYI." _Edward –the handsome Greek god._ I thought to myself and came to the conclusion that the name suited him well.

'Nice to meet all of you. We've got to go, though or we'll be late.'

"Sure, I'm sorry. –Alice, Bella has PE with you. I'll see you later ok?" He leaned down to her and kissed her chastely before disappearing with Edward who still hadn't said a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,  
wanted to let you know that this is the last update for this week.  
I'm going to visit my awesome German/American friend until Sunday, so I won't be able to update. Maybe I'll be able to after I get home on Sunday, I'll try my best.**

**One more IMPORTANT thing: I know Shivra told me in her review (thanks you again btw) that the entire story showed up bold? It doesn't when I open it so _please _tell me if it still does that, ok? In case it does: I'm so sorry, I have no idea why it does that because I certainly have not done that on purpose.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Why did you move here?' I asked, trying to make polite small talk on our way back to the parking lot.

"That's an easy one. My parents wanted to move to a smaller city and because we're all into outdoor activities we decided to come here." She clapped her hands excitedly like there was anything good about living here.

'You do realize Forks is like the rainiest place in the entire United States of America!?'

"Well yeah, but it's still great for hiking and stuff"

What could you respond to that, really? I had almost hated the weather, it made life dull.

I kept on walking until we reached the parking lot. I saw Alice's family stand next to an expensive looking car and I quickly decided that it was time for me to go. 'I'm going to go now. See you later.'  
"Ok, till tomorrow!" She hugged me enthusiastically before letting me go my own way.

I walked past the other students which were just getting into their cars. I, of course, just kept on walking down the street. I never had and won't have a car in the near future since Charlie doesn't like spending a penny on me.

When finally, after about fifteen minutes, I got home, I quickly started to clean the house, ridding the living room of beer bottles and the few cigarette buds Charlie had left last night. It would only cause more trouble to leave the mess. Like _I_ am the one to drink them in the first place. But there were a lot of things to be mindful of when being around Charlie. Don't talk back, don't talk at all unless asked (which is kind of what gets me in trouble, really), don't talk to outsiders, have dinner ready on time, have everything cleaned, wash clothes, … let's just stop here, I think you get my point.

Though I try to get around all these… problems, it's not always that easy. He doesn't just get mad about simple things like that, I mean… I could avoid these, but there's always something that bothers him. Either I left the door open, or I closed the door, either the meat was too raw or it was already chewy (though I could swear it was just the same). The weather makes him angry, his job makes him angry, my sheer presence makes him go wild.

I quickly put his meal together, roasted chicken breast and cheese sauce as he had requested, and made my way up the stairs. I had homework to do but I decided to spare it for tonight, after dinner, to keep me distracted. Instead I went back to reading Wuthering Heights, one of the only books in my possession. As I said before, Charlie doesn't like spending money on me so these were the books I had saved from the trash. They were my Mom's. I'd read all of these books for the millionth time by now, I bet I wouldn't even have to read them anymore, I could recite them verbatim. I love the classics and it didn't really bother me all that much to read them over and over again.

I didn't get far until the door downstairs signaled Charlie's arrival. I quickly went down the stairs and into the kitchen to take the chicken out of the oven, placing it carefully on the table and setting a beer down beside it. Charlie came in, grumbling under his breath and sitting down heavily on the kitchen chair.  
"How 'bout you wish me a good evening?" He asked harshly before taking a bite of his food.

I signed it, refusing to talk to him. He knew I would do that, still he jumped up and straightened before me. "Girl, you better do what I say, hear me? Wish me a good evening, _now_!" I stood, staring at his heavily moving chest, inhaling the stench of his breath as he breathed down me. He grabbed my throat and pushed me back into the counter, making me yelp a little. "I said: _talk_!" He growled, pressing down on my throat, taking away my air to breath.

And what did I do? Nothing. I just stood there, staring at his hateful eyes and steadying myself on the counter. I knew I wasn't strong enough to push him away and I also knew he would stop… eventually. Struggling only made it worse, I knew –though my fingers were itching to pry his hands from my skin.

"You're worthless!" He shouted as he pushed me into the counter once again before letting go. I coughed heavily as he finally released my throat, struggling for much needed air as I clung to the counter to keep from falling. "Go to your room!"

And with that I was dismissed for the night.

"Bella!" Alice came running toward me, throwing her arms around me before I had a chance to stop her. Of course she hugged me close, pressing her arms on the sore spots from last night. I groaned quietly and pushed her arms from me. "Oh." She said, obviously surprised while I rubbed the small of my back. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

'No, it's ok. I just hurt myself last night. Not your fault.'

"Oh, well I'm still sorry!" Alice said just as Jasper joined us by the entrance.

"Hey Bella. Ready to start our biology project?" Jasper teased, putting his arm around Alice's shoulders. They were pretty cute together I had to admit.

'I guess.' I smiled a little. 'It's actually quite easy, I've looked it over yesterday night.' I signed nonchalantly. 'Gonna go now, I'll see you later.'

I started to like them and… that wasn't good. Sure, I'd love to have friends after being a loner for such a long time. But how could I have friends while still living here? I didn't want anyone to find out about Charlie. Not because I didn't want to get out of this situation but because they might get in trouble, after all, he's the chief of police.

On top of that, where was I supposed to go? I wasn't of legal age yet so… where in the world was I supposed to stay? I'd be in foster care and that was something I didn't necessarily want to go through. So, it was safer for me to keep them somewhat distant.

"Look who's there! If it isn't the weirdo itself." _Oh no_, I thought to myself as I recognized the taunting voice. Lauren Mallory, as always. She and Jessica were the worst. Nasal bitches. I walked a little faster instinctively.

"Oh, what did you do this time? Try to hang yourself? You're such an attention seeker!" She laughed and I realized that my scarf must not cover the bruises on my neck entirely.

_Shit._

I pushed past them quickly and went to the bathroom to adjust it. She was so stupid! Did she even have a brain? It couldn't be any bigger than a mouse's. Who would say such things? _God, she makes me sick. _

I tied the scarf more tightly around my neck before taking a deep breath and leaving the restroom for my first block.

"Bella, sit with us!" Alice exclaimed decidedly and practically dragged me over to their table. Why was everyone bossing me around? "Bella," she said while pushing me down on a free seat. "may I introduce, these are Emmett and Rosalie. And you know Edward, Jasper and me, of course." She smiled and sat down in the spare seat next to me. I gave Emmett and Rosalie a small wave, as always not saying a word. "Oh, and they all know some sign language. Well, maybe not Emmett." She added and I heard her stifle a giggle.

"Hey! Of course I know sign language! Not a lot, but still." He pouted which made me smile a little because he was just… huge but his face was like a little boy's.

'Nice to meet you.' I signed. Rosalie, the beautiful blonde, didn't really react, not giving me any indication on whether she hated me or not. And I sure didn't need another enemy.

"So, Bella." Alice said, again sounding excited. By now I learned to be afraid of her excitement. "Jasper, Edward and I thought that you should come over sometime this week. You know, for the project!?"

_Oh_, I thought. Well… how do I tell them that it's not such a good idea for me to not come home after school? Then again… I might be able to leave sometime at the weekend without him noticing. Charlie usually passes out around 2 or 3 and doesn't wake until late evening. But if he should wake during that time I'd be in trouble.

I noticed Alice waiting for my answer and realized how weird I must look chewing on my lip and not answering her simple question.

_Well, only one way to find out. _

'I don't think I'll be able to on school nights, but how about the weekend?'  
"Sure," Alice smiled widely. "whenever it suits you!"  
'How about Saturday? Around three-thirty?'

"Great! I'm gonna pick you up."  
'You don't have to' I disagreed quickly. But seriously, I had no crappy idea where they lived and Alice smiled as if she knew just what I was thinking.

"You're welcome." She winked at me and pushed her tray full of food toward me.  
'I'm not hungry, thank you, Alice.' Suddenly my stomach growled loudly as I stared at all the food. _Great._ They all laughed at me, making my cheeks turn a bright red.

"Come on now, can't fool the Cullens. Eat." Jasper said while pulling Alice closer to his side.

'Thanks.' I signed.

After I missed dinner last night my stomach was eager to get filled.

* * *

**Please leave a review? I care to know what you thought about it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's not a whole lot, I'm sorry. **

**Promise the next chapter will be more. **

**There'll be more interaction between her and some of the Cullens!  
AndiCullen104: They're all human. Sorry I didn't mention that before.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It had been harder to keep my principles since I met the Cullens. They seemed to intrude into my personal space while being nothing but nice and that kind of made me want to befriend them. But my mind told me not to. –I hardly knew them and I realized that actually befriending them would probably not be possible, even if I wanted to.

It was almost time for Alice to pick me up and I realized that I had still to check if Charlie was asleep. I'd be in trouble if he wasn't.

I slung the backpack over my shoulder and quietly tiptoed my way down the stairs. The TV was blaring, some kind of sports game was on, but other than that I couldn't hear a thing. Usually he snored so I was starting to dread taking a look inside the living room.

I put the backpack down close to the stairs and went into the kitchen, stepping up to the counter so he wouldn't get suspicious to see me. I quickly risked a look through the door and exhaled quietly as I detected Charlie lying on the couch, mouth hanging slightly ajar, limbs dangling and the table already packed with beer cans.

_Well, hopefully he's out for a while or else I'll be in a __**whole lot **__of trouble._

I quickly went back to the staircase, grabbed my backpack and jacket and went outside, quietly pulling the door closed behind me.

I sat down on the doorstep and waited for Alice to arrive, which I didn't have to wait for long. A car pulled up into the short driveway, a black Mercedes, but she wasn't alone. Obviously her mother had driven her. I got up quickly as Alice opened her door to get out and walked over to the car.

'Hey Alice.' I signed.

"Bella, I'm so happy you're coming over!"

_Why? _ I asked myself, _We have to do schoolwork._ "My mom and I have been shopping so we can have a good meal before you're going back."  
'Oh, you don't have to, really. I need to make dinner for my father when I get home anyways.' I was about to sign Charlie to her instead of addressing him as my father, but surely that would have looked somewhat suspicious.

"No problem, we'll just make enough for him also." She said with a toothy grin and ushered me inside the car.

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you."

Alice's mother was a lovely woman. Her heart shaped face was framed by hair the color of caramel and her smooth voice went along nicely with the enchanting smile that graced her lips.

'It's nice to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen.' I signed and smiled at her lightly.

Jasper had told me that he learned sign language from his mother since her father was deaf and they used to communicate through sign language, so communicating with her should not pose a problem.  
"Please, call me Esme. Mrs. Cullen is way too formal." She replied while turning the car back on the road.

* * *

The Cullen's home was stunning. It was a huge mansion set in the middle of the forest and the walls facing their garden were almost completely made of glass.

'Your home is absolutely stunning, Esme.' I signed as we both waited in the library for the others to rejoin us, they were just now getting their material for the project.

'Thank you. I designed part of it.' Esme admitted, smiling softly at me. She was such a friendly woman, I couldn't resist the urge I had: I had to talk to her because somehow, she reminded me of my own mother.

'Are you an architect?' I asked, this time eager to get to know this woman.  
'Mostly I'm an interior designer, I do plan the houses with an architect from time to time though. But I didn't design this one. It's been built four years ago, another family lived here before us.'

'I didn't know.' I admitted. I had never seen people as rich as them before. They probably didn't have a child at Forks High or I would have certainly known. News spread quickly in a small town like Forks.

'They were quite old.' She explained before getting up from the couch and ridding the table of its décor, probably to give us more space.  
"Would you like a cup of tea? Or something else; water, Coke, juice?" Esme asked while putting the things away and turning around to see my answer.  
'Water is alright, thank you.'  
"No problem, hun. I'll be right back." She smiled again before leaving the room.

Alice appeared before Esme or any of the others and plopped down next to me, letting her notebook and books fall on the table.

"So, Jasper and I think that we should do this every Saturday, what do you say? We don't always have to work since we have like… half a year to finish this."

'Alice' I started but just then the boys came barging in, shoving each other and laughing loudly.

"What's so funny, boys?" Alice asked, smiling smugly as she moved over a little to give them space on the couch.

"Emmett." Edward said, like that explained everything she needed to know but then added: "He's been a sore looser again, acting like a five-year-old." I noticed how his voice played with the words, it was a pleasant sound and I imagined other girls melting at its sound. _Like Jessica_, I thought –surely he could lure her in and give her a nice brainwash.

Alice's grin widened for a second as she shrugged. "The usual."

* * *

We had been working for about two hours until we all agreed that we'd done enough work for a day.

I realized they were all very smart. I learned that Jasper was a history-crack, Alice a fashion freak and good at art and Edward seemed to be very advanced at biology and mathematics.

So, yes, they were all very smart in their own way.

"Bella, come on!" Alice exclaimed. She was _obviously_ very happy to be done with schoolwork and Esme had just called for dinner so Alice had made it her goal to personally drag me down the stairs and into the dining room. In the process I, of course, almost tripped and fell down these darn stairs.

When we finally arrived in the dining room I took a moment to take in my surroundings. The rest of the family was already seated and now looking up at Alice and me as we entered.

I quickly looked down as I started to blush from all the eyes on me.

"Bella, I would like to introduce my husband to you." Esme walked over to me and gently put a hand on my back, bringing me closer to the table. Esme's husband stood and took a step toward me. He was handsome, blonde hair and shining blue eyes with a hint of gray in them.  
"It is very nice to meet you, Bella. I am Carlisle." He smiled warmly at me and gave my arm a light pat. It seemed awkward at first but I realized that he didn't want to hug me because it might have been even more awkward. Or maybe it was just me _making_ it awkward.

'You have a very nice name.' I signed, blushing yet again.

"Well, thank you, Bella. It certainly is a very rare name." He replied, again smiling and offering me a seat in the process.

"I hope you like pot roast." Esme said as she sat down and started to serve everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**There will be weekly updates from now on. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Since that day I had enjoyed going to the Cullen house every Saturday.

I enjoyed talking to Esme who had proven very caring and also the presence of Carlisle who had talked to me a lot about medical progress while Alice and the others were stuck in traffic. I usually wasn't interested in medicine at all since I hated to go to hospitals, but his enthusiasm and fascination seemed to be contagious. Emmett, the big "Teddy" as I liked to call him in my mind, had told me once to just tell him to shut up because he was sure his dad would bore me to death… but I couldn't. I found it too fascinating to listen to Carlisle go on and on about studies that he has read.

But most of all I enjoyed the little time I got to spend with Edward –which was rather rare since Alice, Jasper or Emmett usually kept their tabs on me.

Of course we still had the project to work on so it was usually Jasper and I sitting together. But there was something about Edward that made me feel so at ease. I couldn't even explain why he made me feel that way, but I guess he was just very likeable with his pleasant voice and his calm nature.

* * *

Today was again Saturday and I was currently on my way to the Cullen house, actually, I was almost there. The way to their house was rather a long walk and I usually took my time. I enjoyed walking through the verdant woods which I momentarily went through outside of city limits before their mansion came into view. As soon as I stepped out of the forest a person came into view.

Edward sat on the bottom stair in front of the house, face in his hands. He obviously didn't notice me. I slowly walked over to him –he probably just wanted to be alone but I sat down next to him nonetheless, still oblivious to my presence. –I couldn't really make myself known without scaring him now. _Well done Bella, _I chastised myself.

I touched his arm gently and he flinched but didn't look up. "Go away, Alice." He mumbled and I blushed lightly. _Great, he thinks I'm his sister._ I put my hand on his back this time, lightly stroking it.

Edward stiffened a little before actually lifting his gaze. His mouth popped open in a small O as he realized it was me. I pulled my hand away slowly and dropped my gaze to his hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was you." He murmured quietly and leaned back on the staircase.

'What's wrong?' I asked as he finally looked up to meet my gaze.

"It's nothing." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

'I don't mean to pry but if you want to talk –I'm here.' He just stared at me for a moment and I thought that maybe he didn't get what I signed or maybe he just wanted me to leave him alone and I started getting up but then he nodded his head and looked towards the forest again.

"Would you –take a walk with me?" He suddenly asked in a quiet voice, sounding defeated. I nodded but realized he wasn't looking so I touched his arm again and pulled gently as I got up from my seat beside him. He grabbed my hand from his arm and I was about to pull back when he held mine in his and got up, pausing for a second and looking back at the house before leading me into the forest.

We walked in absolute silence but it didn't feel awkward. Edward seemed to be deep in thought as he rubbed small circles on the back of my hand –I was actually a bit freaked because of him holding my hand.

After a while Edward led me to a fallen tree and leaned up against it, slowly letting go of my hand.

"My dad –he told me that we'll have to move again in just a couple of months. It's –I don't _want_ to move again, we've been moving three times in the last year and we just got here! Every time I meet new people and then I have to leave again, it's so –frustrating!" He got louder at the end of his little speech but I was –just shocked. They'd leave? They were my –my friends! Tears came to my eyes at the realization of it. –I didn't want them to leave.

'I'm sorry. I can't imagine how that must feel.' I signed, trying to hide my feelings.

"Oh no, please, don't cry as well." He mumbled, obviously seeing the tears in my eyes. He surprised me by put his arms around me and hugging me to his body. "I hate this, I hate leaving." He admitted. "But we'll stay here for another four months or so. We'll still have time together and we'll only move up to Seattle so we can still stay in touch. You know Alice wouldn't allow us to become strangers." He tried to soothe me and I nodded into his shoulder but couldn't keep the tears in any longer.

They were _my hope_, they were my light at the end of the tunnel but now they were leaving me behind, leaving me once again alone. I know I had promised myself not to become friends with them but I couldn't stop these feelings any longer. I've been through this hell alone for such a long time and for once I could hope to have someone to cheer me up again. But no more. They were leaving.

"Please Bella, don't be sad." I felt his breath on my ear as he held me closer.

"I know this is not the right time" he said softly "but –would you –would you go out with me? –I mean, I don't know, not really go out –just go to a movie or whatever so we can spend some time together? We barely get to talk because the others keep hording you." He asked nervously. I kept still, frozen until I realized that he grew restless the longer I waited. I nodded into his chest and I felt him relax slowly.

"Thank you." He was obviously relieved I didn't reject him though I couldn't comprehend why. I couldn't understand why he would ask me out at all. Edward asked me –Isabella Swan –on a… date? No, it wasn't a date. He just wanted to hang out with me. I was sure that he couldn't like me in that way. No one would.

"I think we should get back. The others must be waiting for you. They'll worry." I nodded again and stepped away from him, frowning at the loss of his touch. It was weird, he seemed to be the only one who could make me feel that way –make me feel wanted and safe. Of course, somehow they all made me feel wanted but with Edward –it was different. And now he would leave in just a matter of time. He held my hand once again as he led me back towards their house.

* * *

Alice had decided that it was not a day for homework since she was also feeling rather sad and needed some cheering up. Therefore she asked Rosalie to join us while we watched some chick flick and painted our toenails. Or rather: they painted toe nails while I just sat there, lost in my own world. I told them not to paint my toe- or fingernails since my father didn't like me wearing any kind of make up or nail polish. Which was a lie, of course. My entire life consisted of lies.

"Are you coming to the Winter Dance next month?" Alice asked, blowing on her nails.

'No. I'm not much of a dancer.' I replied, shrugging. The dance wasn't really something I cared about. I'm not the girly kind of girl anymore that I used to be. Shopping, dancing and things like nail polish I couldn't care less about.

"You don't like dancing?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

'I'm an awkward dancer and my father wouldn't allow me to go anyways. He's very strict when it comes to going out.'

"Well, what about your Mom? She should know how important school dances are." Alice piped in.

_Oh, yeah_, I thought. _They don't know. _I looked down for a moment to collect my thoughts. 'My Mom –she's not alive anymore.'

"Oh" both of them said alike. "I'm sorry, Bella." Alice said as she moved over and embraced me in a hug. This day was full of hugs it seemed.

'It's alright. It's been a long time.' _Though it still hurts the same_, I added in my mind.

* * *

**AN: Actually, it's really not a date Edward wants to have, you'll hear more about that in the next chapter.  
Tell me what you thought about it.  
Either Chapter 6 or 7 will be longer than the others and there will be another POV. Who do you think will tell us more? Edward, Alice or maybe even Charlie?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I suck.**

******I'm sorry for the very short chapter. It's the shortest and it will stay the shortest of this story. Promise.**  
I've been to a seminar for the past 4 days, a small excuse but I didn't want to let you wait much longer so I thought I'd post this as a separate chapter.

**So here you go.**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked as I walked into the living room just to see Alice on the couch bawling her eyes out while Rosalie sat there, obviously fuming. Her arms were crossed and her face an angry mask. I had heard her and Dad arguing just a moment ago, something was off.

Silence met my question before Rosalie huffed loudly and got up.

"Better say your goodbyes." She muttered while bumping into my shoulder as she stormed past me. Another sob escaped Alice as she too left the room. Something inside me clicked and I felt a heavy weight being dropped onto my shoulders. This couldn't be happening, not again. Suddenly the girl's reactions seemed so obvious, like I should have known what was happening right away. –It had been like this the last time as well.

Alice had quickly regained composure last time, she was devastated to leave what we just started to call "home" but when Mom and Dad told her where we were going she started getting excited –that's something I always admired about Alice, she just couldn't resist being curious and happily excited as well as being optimistic. But even I felt that the constant move that had been going on during the last year was starting to wear her down. It's like we all just wanted to settle –get accustomed to a new place, a new school, new people. But now – we were moving, again.

The thought of moving, of going through this process yet again, after only a month… it was frustrating me and I absolutely understood Rose's reaction.

"Just tell me why." I pressed after only a few seconds. I looked him straight in the eye –he needed to realize what he did to us by moving. This wasn't just something that affected solely him, we should have a say in this.

"Edward, please." He answered calmly. "It'll be the last time for a long time, I promise. –"

"You said that before." I interrupted quickly. I wasn't taking his lies.

"I know, Edward." He answered just as willfully. "Eleazer told your Mom that I could work at the hospital up in Seattle. She knows that it's a lot to ask of you kids but she wants us to be near family. Eleazer and Carmen also need help with Benjamin and we think that we could support them. –We know this is hard but it's not that far away from here, you can still keep in touch with friends –" I stopped him right there, not caring for the rest of his words. The reason was all I needed to know.

"Nonsense. You know that won't happen! How are we supposed to befriend anyone with all this going on anyways? –You know what? Never mind, it's not like we're having a say in this anyway!" I broke off, knowing that I was being very harsh and starting to act out of place. My Dad was a very gentle and composed man, a great Dad but he was a man who asked for respect and I knew my lines. I took a deep breath to calm myself "And when?"

"A few months. Four, maybe five." I nodded curtly before starting to head outside. He called after me but there was no way we could continue this talk like civilized people. I needed a timeout.

* * *

"I'm kidnapping her."

"What?" Alice asked bluntly as she looked up to me from her bed, apparently confused.

"I'm going to take Bella to Port Angeles today."

"Um… I'm confused. How come?" She asked and sat up, cross-legged while padding the spot next to her. I did her the favor and sat down.

"I asked if I could have some time with her since you are usually with her and she agreed. So I thought I'd take her to the movies." A smile tugged at her lips suddenly. "What?"

"Nothing." She answered sweetly, showing her teeth in a full blown smile.

"Alice… what? –Tell me." I knew it couldn't be anything good if she tried to keep it from me.

"Fine." She giggled like a school girl. "Do you _liiiike_ her?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"What? No!" I answered automatically. "This isn't supposed to be a date. I mean –I like her but I don't _like _her. At least not right now. I don't even know her, Alice." I explained. I wouldn't exclude the possibility that I could fall for her, because she was beautiful and smart but she also seemed so fragile. There was part of her that I didn't understand.

"What a bummer!" She pouted playfully. "You would have been cute together." I laughed at her silliness but internally I was tempted to tell her that it would be a disaster to fall in love now, just before we were moving away, I didn't want to remind her of that though.

"Does she know?"

"Know that I'm going to take her to the movies today?" I asked. "No, but I don't think she will decline. At least I hope she won't…"

* * *

**AN: Did you like EPOV? Or would you rather not have this? Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guess I suck at weekly updates!? But -here you go.**

* * *

**BPOV**

**Chapter 7**

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice coming from the kitchen as soon as I closed the front door. He must have been waiting.

I took off my shoes and jacket quickly and walked towards the kitchen where he was waiting with a water bottle in hand. "Hey, you wanna go to the movies today?"

I wanted to say yes, I really did, especially because I had already agreed to go somewhere with him but I knew that I couldn't. The next movie theatre was in Port Angeles and it would take us at least an hour to get there, so we wouldn't be back in Forks until nine. Charlie would be awake by then, there wouldn't be any supper waiting for him and most importantly: I wouldn't even be in the house. Which, obviously, was a no go. I didn't even want to imagine what he would do once I got back.

"I mean… we don't have to." He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just thought-"

'I can't Edward. I really want to but my father won't allow it, I'm sorry. I have to be back at the house by six.' I wanted to say more because I realized that he thought I was rejecting him and only used Charlie as an excuse but I didn't .

"Oh um… alright. Maybe another day, then?" He asked, still insecure.

'Yes, we'll have to plan in advance.' Though I knew that this was probably never going to happen I didn't want to disappoint him. 'Maybe we can just watch a movie here?'

That seemed to lift his mood as he got up from his bar chair immediately and told me to follow him.

"Do you mind watching the movie in my room? Jasper and Emmett are in the game room so we can't watch there and Mom and Dad are in the living room." He said timidly as if he was afraid I would reject him yet again. I think even if I would have had a problem with that I wouldn't have denied him now.

'No, it's fine.' I agreed and he smiled and told me to go to his room while he got a few movies to choose from.

I had never been to Edwards room but I knew that it was on the third floor so I made my way up the stairs slowly only to be confronted with three doors. _One must be their guestroom_, I thought and decided to just give it a try. I chose the one closest to the stairs and found myself in a dark blue room which was bathing in light. The windows went from floor to ceiling and offered a grand view of the forest. It was quite fascinating and I found myself staring at the tranquil scene for a moment before I could tear my eyes from it. It wasn't Edwards room though. There was a grand piano right in front of the glass wall and the other walls were stacked with books. I looked at it in awe and, without thinking, moved forward.

I moved my fingers carefully over the spines of the books and read their titles. At first I thought I would find Carlisle's books, specialized literature about illnesses and surgeries and other medical stuff but instead I found classical literature, youth literature, all kinds of novels and a few history books. There were old editions of Jane Austen and Arthur Conan Doyle and even of Shakespeare.

"You like books?" I turned away from the bookshelves quickly, startled, and looked up to where Edward stood in the doorway. I nodded as my heart beat faster in my chest. _What if he gets mad because I just went in here? I wasn't supposed to be here…_

'I'm sorry. I just went in here without asking, I'm sorry.' He chuckled and came over to where I stood.

"Don't worry, it's no problem. I forgot that you didn't know where my room was anyway."

'Do you read a lot?' I asked timidly, wondering whose sanctuary this was.

"Uh… yeah. Almost the entire family reads though. Jasper's into history books, of course. Mom and Dad read the classics and I… well, I read almost everything. Rose and Alice are more into magazines and Emmett… well, he's Emmett. I guess you could say he's all for movies and videogames." He gave me a sly grin before continuing. "What do you read?"

'I prefer the classics.' I didn't care to mention that I only ever read the classics, except for a few other novels, which were required for classes, because they were the only books I owned.

"You're free to borrow some." He shrugged, motioning over to where the classics stood.

'Maybe I will.' I smiled back and we stood in silence for a while before I remembered the piano in my back. 'Who plays the piano?'

"Rose and I do."  
'You play?' I asked and turned around to look at the grand instrument. My Mom used to play when I was young, I remembered vaguely.

"Yeah… My grandma taught us. She and Dad were all into classical music and stuff –I guess it stuck with me the most. Rose rarely plays the classics anymore." A smile spread on my lips and I turned towards him again, rather excitedly.

'Will you play for me?' He seemed to hesitate again but a smile spread across his lips and he nodded.

"But not today. We can come back here next week, alright? –You promised me a movie."

Now it was my turn to nod _and_ smile. He promised to play for me next week –which means that we'd get to spend time yet again. "Come on." He murmured and put a hand on my back lightly, leading me out of the room. Even when his hand had left the skin of my back I could still feel his touch lingering. It was like small jolts of electricity running up my spine.

* * *

I went home even before the movie was done. I wanted to enjoy the time with Edward but as the movie progresses I started to get a nagging feeling, like something bad was going to happen and it left me restless. Nonetheless I made my way through the woods slowly. The ground was slippery from the freshly fallen rain and I didn't want to fall on my behind today.

When I reached the house there seemed to be no more lights on than usual and I quietly opened the front door, tip-toeing up the stairs to shut the backpack away quickly. I breathed a sigh of relieve as I realized that everything was alright and walked back down the stairs to start on dinner.

When I reached the upper step and was about to descend, something caught my eye. Charlie stood in the doorway, staring up at me with hard eyes. I stopped in my tracks for a second and took a deep breath thinking; _this is it, he knows I've been gone_._ You screwed this up big time._ My heart beat wildly in my chest, sounding like a jackhammer in my ears as I lowered my eyes and continued down the stairs. No need to try and prolong this. It would only make it worse.

"So… your little friends, who are they?" He asked, stopping me as I tried to walk past him into the kitchen. I looked up at him, trying to keep my face void of any emotions. He definitely knew.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all my reviewers! It's nice hearing you thoughts**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Previously:  
"So… your little friends, who are they?" He asked, stopping me as I tried to walk past him into the kitchen. I looked up at him, trying to keep my face void of any emotions. He definitely knew.  
_

'I don't know who you're talking about.' I signed even though he couldn't understand me.

"Don't you dare, girl. –Mrs. Cope told me that you were hanging around with these new kids lately. Says they even know sign language." My heart sank at his words. So he didn't know that I was out but what was worse was that he knew about _them_. He knew that I talked to them. I pulled them into this without them even knowing.

I had practically considered it to be safe to be around them inside of school but of course, I should have known that it wasn't. It wasn't safe for me to talk to anyone anywhere. He was the chief in town, he had the possibilities to get to information. I just didn't think he'd ask people in town to keep tabs on me.

Now I felt myself remembered why I didn't want to befriend them in the first place: because it was too dangerous. Because by talking to them I had endangered the whole family's life.

"What did you tell them, huh?" He asked, slowly walking towards me, backing me up against the wall. "_What_ did you tell them?" I shook my head quickly and signed 'nothing' but his anger only seemed to rise. "You think I believe you one word? You're a fucking liar." He grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me towards him, holding me so close to his face that I could feel his breath across my cheeks. "Listen now. I told you to keep away from people. If I ever hear of you talking to them, ever again, you're going to be sorry for the rest of your life. The _Cullens_, guess they think they got it all but just wait" He threatened quietly. "just wait and see what I'm capable of doing." He pushed me back into the wall and walked into the living room.

I stood there, leaning on the wall for supported as I tried to keep myself together. "I want dinner in no more than twenty minutes." Charlie shouted and I sighed quietly, pushing myself away from the wall, carefully rubbing the back of my head where I had hit the wall. It was a small wonder that he hadn't brought his point across more violently. It didn't seem like Charlie anymore to only threaten me. But actually, this was worse than violence. I would have been glad to take his beating today, rather than having to fear for the lives of others. Their death, as if this alone wouldn't have been enough, would have been caused by me. More people I'd have killed indirectly. I wasn't much better than him. Maybe I _wasn't_ better than him at all. He hadn't killed anyone. Not yet anyways.

I tried to dispel my concerns for a short while and made pasta for Charlie quickly and he sent me up to my room without food.

As soon as I set foot into my room I slid down against my door, sobbing as quietly as possible.

I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn't have befriended them in the first place and I knew I had endangered them from the very first minute. But it had felt so good to be around them. I'd been selfish –again. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I kept repeating the words in my head until I couldn't stand the thoughts anymore and dragged myself to bed, waiting for sleep to take over.

* * *

I went to school late on Monday in order to avoid the Cullens as long as was physically possible. I got myself a late pass and went to English quickly. My wonderful "Not there?" teacher wasn't really bothered by me being too late. She constantly ignored me anyways.

My mind wandered to the lunch break in about four hours. If I'd go to the cafeteria, there was no way I could further avoid them. Only problem was, I hadn't had anything to eat since Saturday morning and I was starting to feel nauseous and I'd _thought_ that I'd finally get something into my system. Guess not though because there was no way I could make it out of there before any one of the Cullens arrived.

I didn't want to keep away from them but I had to. His threat had left me with no choice because I'd rather hurt their feelings by not talking to them than getting them hurt or even killed. I couldn't risk it.

The hours kept rolling by without me really noticing any of my classes and when the bell rang after fourth period I took my time packing everything and finally, when I couldn't stall any longer, headed out of the room and down the hall towards the library. I was pretty sure the Cullens would be fairly close to the cafeteria by now and didn't worry about running into them.

It was no surprise I got to the library relatively unseen and, after greeting Mrs. Henderson, the librarian, with a nod, went to the back of the library where I could hide easily and sit in one of the aisles. I sat, leaning on the bookshelves after grabbing a random book from the biology section which I was currently sitting in.

I flipped through pages mindlessly, scanning articles and pictures without really minding what they were talking about. I wasn't here to really look at any of the books, not today. It was solely a hideout now.

I felt like I didn't want to see anything or anyone at this moment. I would have preferred to lie at home, sulking, because that would have been better than to hide from your best friends in a library during school and not being able to tell them _why_ exactly you ignore them.

Worst part was: the hardest was still to come. I hadn't seen the Cullens yet but during biology and PE I'd have to either ignore them completely, which would confuse and hurt them, or I could make up a lie about why I didn't want to be with them anymore, which would hurt them even worse but it would probably drive them away from me faster. Only problem: well, I couldn't come up with such a lie. I'd thought about it all morning but nothing would come to mind.

I prepared myself to get to class as late as possible. Entering with the bell seemed like a good option, since they wouldn't be able to ask any questions straight out.

I was such a wuss.

* * *

**Didn't have time to reread so... I hope it turned out alright  
Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I had a total writer's block, I'm sorry guys. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I feel like I have to apologize every single time I'm updating. I think I'll stop with that... right now. No more apologies!  
It's here now, though. I hope it didn't turn out too bad after all. I may edit it some time later since I'm not quite pleased.**

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_Previously:_

_I prepared myself to get to class as late as possible. Entering with the bell seemed like a good option, since they wouldn't be able to ask any questions straight out._

_I was such a wuss._

I slid into my seat next to Jasper without acknowledging his presence.

"Bella, we thought you weren't in school. Where've you been during lunch?" I kept my eyes straight ahead as I automatically tensed. _Here we go._

"Bella?" He tried again.

Silence spread between the two of us as I refused to give in. After a long moment I felt a nudge on my arm and, upon looking down, discovered a piece of paper next to my elbow. I clenched my hands together in order to restrain myself but when I felt another nudge I knew I had to take and read it. I wasn't tough enough to ignore him forever. Writing would be the easiest way of lying anyway.

_What's going on? Did I do anything? –I'm sorry, whatever it is I did. –J _

I sighed internally and hid the paper underneath my hand when I looked back to the front. I had to come up with something quickly. After taking a long while just staring at the teacher I felt another nudge. I sent a glare his way before turning back around and, after another minute or so, began to write.

_It's not really you._ I finally scribbled. _I just can't talk to you inside of school anymore, please understand that. –B_

I pushed it towards him and started nervously doodling in my folder, waiting for his reply.

_But I __don't__ understand, Bella. Tell me why. Everything seemed to be just fine a few days ago. What happened? –J_

_I'm having trouble with some guys, I just don't want it to get worse. And you're about to leave town anyway, I shouldn't get too attached. –B_

"Gosh, Bella." I heard Jasper mumble into my direction as he leaned towards me. "Don't do this now. We're still here for almost a month and you will be able to visit whenever you want to. –Edward told me about Saturday, is it because of him? Did _he_ do anything wrong?" I shook my head quickly and looked him square in the eye so he knew that I was serious about this. This had nothing to do with Edward and I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I snatched the paper from his fingers and quickly wrote my reply down.

_It has __nothing__ to do with Edward. I told you, it's about these guys. –B _

"Then who are they? I'm sure we can help you. Emmett'll do something about it." I shook my head yet again.

_Please, I don't __want__ you to get involved. Just… leave me alone in school. I'll still see you on Saturday. We need to finish the project anyway. –B _

I did a great job keeping away from them, didn't I?

"Look, you should talk to Edward about this. He thinks he did something that made you angry because you left early on Saturday."  
Saturday, right. Now I was actually glad I _did_ leave early, otherwise Charlie would have known that I'd been wandering off. I admit, it must seem like me trying to get away from him and he must have been blaming himself. I chanced a quick glance toward him and realized he'd been staring in our direction. When he noticed my eyes were on him his gaze turned questioningly and I quickly turned back to Jasper.

'Alright. But then you'll leave me alone, right?'  
He grumbled something I couldn't quite make out as he pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding.

"Fine but you –" He was interrupted by Mr. Banner, who told us to be quiet, and he didn't pick the conversation back up so I figured whatever he wanted to say didn't seem right anymore.

* * *

My talk with Edward was the opposite of smooth to be honest.

After I told him my lie he went all Sherlock on me, trying to figure out who these guys (which were supposedly making my life complicated) were. When he realized I wouldn't tell him he suddenly turned angry and started getting loud, at which I took a step away from him. He told me he only wanted to help but he didn't understand that, no matter what the real reason was, him sniffing around in my life wouldn't do me _or _him any good. After a wild gesture I told him to stay out of my life and finally fled from the scene, excusing myself from PE at the nurse's office. I had no intention of dealing with quick-tempered Alice as well, who would, in addition, only make my now existing headache worse. She would hear the news when she got home anyway.

* * *

Once I got home all the energy seemed to have drained from my body. I made myself clean the living room as quickly as possible and went to sit on the old kitchen chair, close to the window.

I never thought that excluding myself from the Cullens could be this nerve wrecking and oppressive.

We hadn't spent more than twelve days together outside of school but that was more than I'd had with anyone for years. To rip them away from me now seemed cruel and just like the kind of thing that would happen to me, because me befriending them seemed wrong and too good to be true anyway.

So maybe Charlie did me a favor with this. After all, the words I said in class were true and they _were_ leaving in less than a month anyway. Esme was already packing up smaller, unimportant belongings and I realized they all had a lot of experience when it came to packing and moving. I think it made Alice go crazy though and that was the reason for her and Jaspers increased dating, which served them both as a distraction.

I sighed and decided to prepare a fancy dinner for tonight in order to take my mind off things.

* * *

**Leave a review if you have any thoughts or advice you'd like to share.  
Thanks for hanging on. I know you're dreading the day she leaves Charlie -know this. There will be some kind of action soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

We'd actually been able to have fun. Considering how the tension had built up during the week I was surprised to find us so at ease while I was at their house. They'd tried to make me tell them who threatened me but after a while of me just sitting there without saying a word, the heavy talk was finally over.

We played card games and someone –namely Emmett –suggested playing Spoons, which ended in hands full with scratches, of which Jasper got the worst. They were all very competitive but Emmett and Jasper were the worst. They didn't care for their _or_ our hands. In the end I didn't even try to get to a spoon anymore, I let them have their fun and even giggled at their childish behavior.

Esme made cookies for all of us and we ate them happily as we watched TV and Jasper tended to his wounds. It was a nice day, a real _family day_.

I thought about the fun we'd had and couldn't help but wonder if it would have been the last time as I stared at the mocking door. I'd only have to reach it, flee to get out of this predicament. Only five steps and I might have been able to stop everything, but it was all I could do not to fall asleep right then.

He had been waiting and I didn't even expect it this time. I don't know why, the day away from home must have desensitized me. The sports channel was still on but when I passed the living-room-door I was met by fierce eyes instead of sweaty men on a field. He knew.

Now the light and relaxed atmosphere stood in stark contrast to my current situation and thoughts about right and wrong flooded my head. –I should have stayed away from them, should have been less selfish. Or should I have told them? Would they believe me if I did tell them? The great Chief Swan an abuser? –Which choice would have endangered them more?

None of it mattered anymore.

I closed my eyes as a wave of nausea hit me and tried to keep it in.

When I opened them again, the light that had once been there was completely gone from the hallway. I must have finally fallen asleep.

I listened for any signs of Charlie's whereabouts but all I could hear was the blood running through my throbbing head. The TV was turned off and his angry chanting had disappeared as well.

I groaned and moved my good hand to hold my forehead lightly. Just then I remembered his menacing words: _This is not over, they will pay for it just as well._

I pushed myself off the floor slowly, almost crashing back down as I lost balance. My knees were week and the room kept spinning around me as steadied myself on the wall.

I took a breath and, as the dizziness lessened, staggered numbly towards the door, thoughts jumbled as I pushed myself across the lawn and into the woods.

Faintly, I felt the cold nights air claw at my skin as I stumbled on roots and branches which seemed to move into my way magically. I tumbled to the ground endless times as I made my way through the pitch black forest, accompanied only by the sound of animals. Owls in the trees, mice and rats rustling through dry leaves. The cold air helped to clear my head somewhat and with time I became more coherent, more anxious and, to my utter dismay, more pained. I was used to physical pain, could _endure_ but never _ignore_ it.

I half expected to hear footsteps coming after me or angry shouts, my name, which always sounded like a curse coming from his lips.

I had no way of knowing if I went the right way until I almost fell into the small river that passed somewhere close to the Cullen's home.

I realized that I reached the trail that led to their house almost all the way back at the main road when I finally stumbled my way through the last line of trees and, after looking around for a second not really seeing anything except for a light path where the gravel lay, kept walking down the winding trail that would lead me to the house.

–The windows were unlit when I finally reached it. It didn't surprise though, it must have been some time after midnight.

The bell rang loudly inside but nothing happened for a long time. I leaned onto the door, took a deep breath and rang the bell again.

I feared Charlie had already been here… but then again, there was no need for him to hurry and the house seemed undisturbed. I didn't _think_ he would have tried to hurt them, not physically anyways but I couldn't be sure. He would have found a way to harm them, made their life hell.

A moment passed until I heard loud footsteps and the light in the hallway came on. I pulled myself away from the door just in time, swooning a bit as my support was suddenly gone and the door was ripped open.

Carlisle and Emmett stood tall inside, frozen for a moment as they took in my appearance.

The next few minutes went by in a haze. I remember being pulled off my feet and carried inside of the house, which brought back the nausea.

_Make them leave, Bella. _

_Make them leave.  
_

* * *

_**I think I rewrote this like 10 times, and I know some might think this moved too fast but I thought it logical that (since Charlie's already aware and she visited the Cullen's that weekend) Charlie waited for her and I didn't want to do a filler-chapter so.. here it is... finally.  
Plus, I need to tell you: this is not going to be a very long story I'm planning about... 3-5 more chapters.  
I'm really having a writer's block on this story and I will finish **_**(if you're still interested? Tell me!)**_**, just not sure how long or short the rest of the story will be. Forgive me, I'm horrible and all but I think my writing will only get worse without inspiration (which it has already gotten). **  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

Carlisle and Emmett stood tall inside, frozen for a moment as they took in my appearance.

The next few minutes went by in a haze. I remember being pulled off my feet and carried inside of the house, which brought back the nausea.

_Make them leave, Bella. _

_Make them leave._

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

"Bella, we're going to take you to the hospital now. You'll be ok." I tried to grab Carlisle's hand but failed miserably, grabbing at thin air instead. I must have looked like an idiot.

–After a second a hand wrapped around mine instead and I looked up into Esme's face.

"Tell me." She encouraged quietly.

'Not Forks Hospital.' I winced as I moved my right wrist and relented to only move my fingers lightly. I felt the steady throb and slow numbing increase in my wrist.

I needed to get out of Forks as soon as possible. I knew it was too late now, I couldn't go back, couldn't hide the abuse any longer. It was now time to get out of Charlie's reach before he could get his hands on me one last time.

"Bella, you need medical attention, the next hospital would be in Port Angeles, it's only logical to go to the one in Forks."

'Not Forks Hospital. Not Forks Hospital.' I signed the same words until she finally stilled my hands with hers, warm hands that wrapped around mine in a gentle and calming manner.

"Ok, not Forks Hospital." She murmured quietly and stroked a few strands of hair out of my face.

'You need to leave town.' She didn't reply and I knew what she was thinking. _The hit to her head must have made her mad. She's not making any sense. _But I _was_ making sense, they had to trust me, just this once.

"You need to leave." I whispered hoarsely before I could stop myself and I felt Esme's hand freeze in my hair as I turned my gaze back to her face. "Please."

"You're… you speak." I only nodded and closed my eyes for a moment as I tried to keep calm. "But you –"

'You need to leave. Please, you're in danger. Leave!' I returned to signing my words. It felt uncomfortable, dangerous even, to say the words aloud.

Esme stayed silent for another long moment until I opened my eyes again to look at her.

"Ok, I will wake them." She murmured in a very unsure voice. "I will send Carlisle and Emmett with you, you're going to Port Angeles _now_ and I'll follow with the others as soon as possible."

I shook my head but winced at the pain and nausea that caused. 'I'm not leaving before you do.'

She sighed and looked into my eyes for a long moment. "Alright. –Emmett, can you wake Rose and Edward? I'll go get Alice and Jasper."

Emmett, I'd forgotten about him. Maybe he hadn't heard, maybe he was too far to hear Esme's reply to my whispered words. But I knew it was almost too much to hope for -the odds were rarely in my favor.

* * *

~Esme~

Carlisle's hand rubbed my back and shoulders lightly, softly massaging the kink out of my neck as I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyes. It was almost five in the morning and we were still seated in the dull hospital waiting room.

I had dropped the kids off at a motel after assuring them that I would call as soon as there'd be news. Surely this situation wasn't easy for either of us, especially not for the kids. Emmett, who always seemed like the tough guy to the outside world, had grown way too quiet for my liking since he saw Bella's bloodied figure. I felt bad to leave them alone in this situation, especially because they were all a bit touchy when it came to violence.

"She's going to be fine." Carlisle reassured quietly, smoothing my hair back softly.

"Physically, yes." I agreed and when Carlisle didn't disagree I added: "Why didn't she tell us?"

"Why didn't Rose tell anyone? There's always a reason why they don't tell." I shuddered but sat up straight. "I'm sorry." He said quietly, taking both my hands in between his. "She must have been afraid. –It's over now. Whatever happened to her, whatever happened to Rose: it's over." I nodded and looked into his soft, blue eyes. "We'll get her through this. Do you want me to call authorities this morning?"

"Are you ok with this?" I wondered. It was still hard to believe that he knew exactly what I wanted or needed. I couldn't leave Bella alone now. I was so taken by her, so anxious to protect her from further harm after everything that happened that I couldn't bear the thought of her going into a home somewhere in the state, somewhere she didn't know and to someone who wouldn't be able to communicate to her through sign language.

"Of course I am." He kissed my lips softly and pulled me to his chest. We sat quietly for another while before there was finally a doctor coming into the waiting room.

"Carlisle?" He motioned for us to follow.

"Is she alright?" I asked as we stopped in the hall. He looked to me first, then to Carlisle and sighed.

"You do know this is confidential, don't you?"

"Chris, this is serious. You know the situation –she needs someone right now. I'm a doctor, you know me, I think you'll be able to make an exception here." The older man stood for a moment, watching us before he finally gave a barely noticeable nod.

"Well, she's going to be fine. She has a moderate rib sprain and most of her ribcage is badly bruised. Her wrist is broken –"

"What about her head?" Carlisle interjected, probably remembering her disoriented movements and vomiting once we came to Port Angeles.

"No cracks or bleeding. She has a major concussion, we'll have to monitor it closely. The concussion is our main concern. The rest of her body is badly beaten up but no more broken bones." He paused a moment, looking down at his flipchart. "We've… found a lot of marks on her body. –Older ones, factures and faded bruises but there are also-" He paused and looked over to the room across from us.

"What?" Carlisle asked, pulling me closer into his body as he felt my rigid posture. How could anyone have done this to her?

"We found strangle marks on her neck. Lots of them –today was not the first time she got strangled." I closed my eyes tightly as if to block everything out but it was all too real, this happened and as soon as we'd step into her room I'd have to be strong, but all I could think of in this very moment was her fragile body beneath rough and violent hands.

"Ok, thank you. Can we go in now?" Was all Carlisle said in the most professional tone he could muster. I knew he liked Bella a great deal as well, after all, she was the only one who gladly listened to his medical musings.

"Of course. She's out for now, due to pain medication and exhaustion. She receives oxygen and her heart functions are monitored, just to be on the safe side."  
"Alright, thank you, Chris." We started walking towards the hospital room but Carlisle stopped short. "Oh and Chris? I would like for you to arrange a transfer to Seattle Harborview in about three days –we'll talk to authorities and settle everything until then."

* * *

**Alrighty, that took a while, didn't it?  
Besides being busy & overseas I just really didn't have any patience to write -but I finally got it down and I hope you liked it.  
Esme's a worrier -but would you have expected anything else of her? She just seems like a worrier to me. **


End file.
